Showtime
"Showtime" is the 15th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It was first released in the UK on June 21, 2016. It is the mid-season finale of Season 1. Synopsis The curtains draw on Keaton's midterm performances; the fate of every student hangs in the balance as their hard work is finally on display. Plot Alya is asked by Mrs. Blackwell to go on a national tour for the play she's in, and she has to make a decision. Meanwhile, Ms. Maria confronts Vanessa about her ankle, and decides to let her dance in the ballet that night. Vanessa is very upset, because she thinks that Carly told on her. Carly is confronted by Vanessa, who says that their friendship is over. Jax wants to ask Bianca out, by asking her to the ballet. Bianca accepts. Alya overhears Miles and Julie talking. Miles calls Alya a "Self-centered spoiled brat," but Miles is really just mad that they have to sing at the ballet. Julie tells him that sometimes you're hardest most, on the people you care about, with Miles retorting that he doesn't care about Alya. Jax asks Kit for dating advice, and she tells him that girls don't come with a handbook that applies to each and every one of them, they're all different. She then says that Bianca already said yes to the date, the hardest part is over and to just be himself. Carly asks Sasha if he told Ms. Maria, and he did because he didn't want Vanessa to get hurt. She tells him that Vanessa is very mad at her, and that Ms. Maria is letting her dance. Miles finally finds Alya, but she tells him that she's leaving Keaton. He tries to persuade her to stay, saying that without her, he never would've opened up about his sickness. Alya says that she may not know where she fits in, but she knows where she's not. That she has to face that Keaton was all just one big mistake. Bianca catches up to Jax, and asks him if Ivy could sit with them too, not knowing that he had asked her out on a date. Heartbroken, he says yes. Bianca catches Alya leaving, and having been through this before, she tells Alya that she will leave a lot behind, Keaton, Miles. With Alya hurriedly interrupting, saying that she doesn't care about Miles. Bianca disagrees, and Alya uses the example of Jax being important to Bianca. Which then makes Bianca realizes that Jax had asked her out, and she liked Jax more than as a friend. Miles has Scarlett practicing with him at first, and they disagree on everything. Him wanting her to sound and act more like Alya. Luckily, Alya comes back to sing the duet with him. During the show, Vanessa falls and hurts her ankle, causing an early intermission. Alya and Miles sing their song, and it goes great, but Alya is still going on the tour, so she says goodbye to Miles. Julie and Scarlett were talking until Denzel goes to Julie, he had her parents with him. With Carly as the understudy, she should play Cinderella, but she first says she wants to go to the hospital with Vanessa, and Jenna jumps in, but Carly says that this is her moment and plays Cinderella. Cast Main *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Kyal Legend as Julie *Josh Bogert as Miles *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Matthew Isen as Jax *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa Recurring *Pippa Leslie as Maria Schiller *Arnold Pinnock as Gary Maslany *Carly Street as Mrs. Blackwell *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra *Hannah Richardson as Amy Absent *Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park (mentioned) Songs *"Spark" *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" *"Step, Sister!" Trivia *Stock footage from “The First Day” and “Twelve Hours to Showtime” is used. *This episode is the mid-season finale. *Mr. Park is mentioned in this episode. Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1